Convert $4\ \dfrac{27}{28}$ to an improper fraction.
${4}\ {\dfrac{27}{28}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${4} + {\dfrac{27}{28}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $28$ as the fractional part ${4} \times \dfrac{28}{28} = {\dfrac{112}{28}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{112}{28}} + {\dfrac{27}{28}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{112}{28}} + {\dfrac{27}{28}} = \dfrac{139}{28}$